


A whole lot of Blessing and a little touch of Curse

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Celebrations, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dark Past, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demons, Drinking & Talking, Fallen Angels, Family Feels, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Miracles, Past Character Death, Redemption, Reunions, Team as Family, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, sight restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt shifted grumbling and sitting up at the knock on the door. “Foggy! This is your wellness check... Karen called me worried you aren't answering your phone,” he winced his eyes closed, it was way too early and he was way too tired to deal with seeing right now.“Coming,” he heard called, “Shit, my phone musta died, Claire, I, didn't set the alarm.”Matt slid his hand across the wall as he shuffled into the living room, “You didn't call and tell her?”“Buddy, I'm just now realizing we didn't even call Claire like we planned... We just, got home and passed out for- long enough for my phone to die apparently.”“Holy shit,” Claire mumbled as Matt smiled and risked opening his eyes now that he was settled at least supported by the doorway if he started getting motion blur or spins. “Matt? Matt!”He winced his eyes shut at the image changing so much before huffing out a laugh as he held on just as tight before opening his eyes again, “Hi, Claire.”“What happened, when did you- How did you?”“Um, I honestly, don't know, I- haven't even looked at a clock in, before all this happened.”“My God, there's not a mark on you...”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Claire Temple, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A whole lot of Blessing and a little touch of Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I THOUGHT IT WAS DONE TOO!!! >.<  
> Series wise it might be, but if I'm lucky there might be some fluffy shit and even some fluffy porn to go along with it. (So, this is the warning, this might be the last thing classified as having actual 'plot')

Matt shifted grumbling and sitting up at the knock on the door. “Foggy! This is your wellness check... Karen called me worried you aren't answering your phone,” he winced his eyes closed, it was way too early and he was way too tired to deal with seeing right now.

“Coming,” he heard called, “Shit, my phone musta died, Claire, I, didn't set the alarm.”

Matt slid his hand across the wall as he shuffled into the living room, “You didn't call and tell her?”

“Buddy, I'm just now realizing we didn't even call Claire like we planned... We just, got home and passed out for- long enough for my phone to die apparently.”

“Holy shit,” Claire mumbled as Matt smiled and risked opening his eyes now that he was settled at least supported by the doorway if he started getting motion blur or spins. “Matt? Matt!”

He winced his eyes shut at the image changing so much before huffing out a laugh as he held on just as tight before opening his eyes again, “Hi, Claire.”

“What happened, when did you- How did you?”

“Um, I honestly, don't know, I- haven't even looked at a clock in, before all this happened.”

“My God, there's not a mark on you...”

Matt shivered and moved away from the touch on his neck as she looked him over, “Um, yeah, apparently. I just, I'm still kinda sore but I think that was the full on... manifestation.”

“That's what we forgot! You wanted me to say your Name, right?”

“That, that can wait, Foggy. Um, Claire, there's something I might need some medical advice on... or at least some information.”

“What about?” Claire was still patting him down, his shoulder, looking over his arms, checking across his back, she wouldn't find anything. He knew she wouldn't.

“Um, do you know any programs or like therapy options for sight recovery?”

Claire did a double take, Matt caught the motion, but it was like a skipping reel in his head until he winced his eyes back closed. “Sight Recovery?”

Matt smiled and blinked at her staying still long enough he could focus on her, though his eyes kept trying to shift on him, “Yeah, for like, motion blur and focus and stuff?”

“Matt, are you saying? Foggy, you got a flashlight or something? Wait, I've got my phone. Um, can you focus here,” Matt smiled at the change, fingers, one finger, his brain could handle connecting those dots, thought his hand still reached out to touch it before his eyes shifted on it to try and keep it in focus. He winced his eyes closed at the brightness, “Holy, wait, Matt, try to keep your eyes open, alright?”

“It's... bright.”

“It's bright?” Claire laughed, Matt smiled at her grin, “Just, try? Just, focus away from the light, it should help.”

Matt couldn't keep it together, Claire was honestly no better when she tried a total of 3 more times before she gave up, “Holy shit... What the hell happened down there?”

Matt shrugged, “I don't know but... has the world always been so... still and then like a lot of motion at once?”

Claire cracked up as she grabbed her phone. Making Matt blink as he knew the action of swiping and ringing someone up, “Karen, you're not going to fucking believe this... Get over to Foggy and Matt's place, now.”

“Claire, you know since, I just-”

“Trust me, get over here. You'll, you'll witness a fucking miracle.”

“Matt... Did Matt-”

“He made it home, Karen.”

“Holy shit,” Claire chuckled as the line went dead.

Matt sighed even as he grinned, “Can I at least get a shower and some clothes on first?”

“Oh, if you think she's the only one I'm inviting to the party you are dead wrong. Go- just expect company when you get out of the shower,” he could hear her typing away on her phone as he found his way to the bathroom.

“No walking around naked in my own house, got it.”

Matt decided on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Foggy's old college hoodies. Eh, he wasn't going anywhere anyway. “Holy shit,” he groaned at the voice.

“Hi Jessica.”

“Holy shit, Murdock, you're alive?”

Matt smiled and nodded as he tried to take in the form in front of him, but it moved, shifted and blurred as his eyes gave up on tracking it before he felt it slam into it, “Oof, easy, Jones. I'm still sore.”

“You, the- Christ, Murdock what the fuck happened down there?! It, just, it was like everything came crashing down on the building the moment we got clear. It just, they called it a meteor strike! Meteors don't work that way. What happened?”

Matt shrugged, “The uh, Black Sky, I guess.”

Matt finally got a good clear view as she looked up at him. Oh, this was the woman that could kick a car across the block if she wanted to. Huh, he understood why Wade called her Mousy Hercules. “You, you did that?”

Matt nodded, “I told you, the building had to Fall.”

“Holy shit, you, you... the baby faced- God, you still look like a fucking child for God's sake! And you literally pulled rocks from space to bring down- You could do that, you can do that whenever you want?”

“I- I put those stars in the sky, so it goes without saying that I could pull them from it.”

Jessica did something, it made his eyes hurt to try to follow it and he couldn't understand it, “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

Matt snorted as he shifted, having to close his eyes as he found his chair and sat down, “So, who all else is joining this party?”

“Luke should be here soon, who the fuck knows what Danny's doing.”

Matt tilted his head back at the knock, “Come in!”

“Wha-” Matt winced at the voice, “Babycakes!” Wade ended up slipping in his scramble toward him, bouncing his chin off the chair. “Oh come on, you Gotta let me hug you after that bullshit!”

“Who the fuck called Wade?”

Foggy raised a hand, “My bad, I mean, he deserved to know too, right?”

“Ugh, you cross one finger outa line, Wade, I will chop off everything attached to it.”

Matt heard the scrambling as Wade knelt upright next to his chair before he opened his eyes, frowning and tilting his head, “So, I can hug you, right?”

“Wade?” Matt reached out, unable to help himself, his fingers kept twitching back away from the texture as he ran them over his cheek, tilting his head at the wide eyes in front of him, “Good God, you are ugly as sin...”

“Oh, you're one to talk- We can't all be the 'beautiful' ones, ya know!”

Matt was smiling at the blurring image, not even wanting to try to focus his eyes on it before it froze, mouth open and eyes wide, “Yeah, Wade, I can see you.” The noise Wade made hurt his ears, making him wince and cover them before steps ran away. “Wade? What-”

“Don't look at me!!!!”

Foggy was cracking up, “I'll get him.”

“He's always joking about his looks... I didn't think he'd take it seriously!”

“Your horns are showing, Murdock,” Jessica chuckled as she smacked his shoulder, laughing when Matt reached up, “I meant... wait you have horns?”

“Yeah, when, well when I'm not careful.”

Matt sighed as he heard Foggy's muffled voice and Wade's panicked one, “I don't wanna blind him again, Nelson!”

“Shut up, Wilson and get in the damn apartment!”

Matt sighed and held up his arm, “Wade, you're allowed a hug... Don't you dare get grabby.”

“But, I don't wanna blind you!”

“Wade, if I can see after already seeing you, I think we're safe.” He actually wiggled his fingers, “This is a time sensitive offer.” Matt huffed out a cough when Wade slammed into him and held him with what felt like a rib cracking grip. “Wade, I like breathing...”

“Right, people like that,” Wade jumped back, Matt was smiling and shaking his head at the expression on his face.

“You look like a giant wrinkly ass kicked puppy...”

“You, can actually associate my face with a puppy? Yo, Nurse! We got head trauma over here, fix it!”

Claire just cackled as she pulled the door open, “Hey Babe.”

“Hey, what's so important? Foggy okay?”

“Yep, take a look,” Matt was blinking at the heavier steps.

“Holy shit... Murdock's alive?”

“Yep,” Claire was actually giggling as she headed over. “Anyone hear from Danny yet?”

“Colleen said he had a meeting, she's working on getting him out of it. I'm kinda glad you didn't ruin the surprise,” Luke's voice, Matt was blinking up at how tall the man was as he got closer, “You okay, Murdock? You on concussion watch or something?”

“No, didn't... didn't you say Danny laid you out? Shit, if this is you, what's the kid look like?”

Luke laughed as he settled in on the couch, “Scrawny little white boy, kinda like you, just a little bigger.”

“Ain't the size of the gun, it's the caliber of the ammo,” Wade grinned, “This- this calls for drinks. This is a celebration!”

“Here here,” Jessica called as she got up, “Gonna need more than this mini-bar though,” Matt rolled his eyes at her grabbing one of his bottled off the table, “So, where can we get a real drink around here?”

“Is Danny even old enough to drink?”

Matt blinked at Luke's, “Eeeeeh,” his eyes refusing to track the motion he was making. “It's debatable.”

“He's not,” Claire called, “He's still got a couple years.”

Matt blinked and craned his neck toward her voice, “What?!”

“Um, 18 I think?”

“You let me take some- Oh I hate every fucking one of you!”

“Yo, hey wait up, this is the first I've heard of this too!”

“Holy shit, he really is just a kid!”

Matt sighed, “Well, there's goes that plan... There's a bodega two blocks over, if anyone wants to stock up. The kid ain't getting any though.”

“Agreed,” Luke grumbled, “I'll carry, seeing as how someone could drink an entire keg on her own...”

“Hey, some of us have higher metabolisms than others, alright?!”

“And some of us can hold way more than a keg, bitch get on my level!”

Matt shook his head as three sets of footsteps left the apartment, “Is it safe to open my eyes? The- everyone moving just, it's hard to focus. Doesn't help I feel motion sick... or lack of motion sick I guess.”

“Huh,” Claire shifted toward him, as he smiled at her, “What do you mean?”

“My world, it's been in constant motion ever since I made that Deal, Claire. Now, everything is so still, until it moves, but it moves so wrong compared to the way it use to, so now it's just... blurring everything together and it makes my eyes hurt to look at it and try to understand it.”

“Well, considering you identification was mostly physical with the... blindness, and not having the same awareness as you use to- Yeah, you're going to deal with a lot of that. How difficult is it to focus on me?”

“It's, my eyes get, tired I guess. You're there but then, it, blurs around the edges and gets hard to understand what I'm seeing.”

Claire held up a finger, “Follow this for me-”

“No-”

“No, not light, this is just tracking. Just follow it and focus on it.”

Matt's eyes kept darting, he could tell in the way his focus would blur and change as he tried to follow it, but he couldn't keep it clear. “It's, it's making my head hurt...”

“Yeah, your muscles are good, they're still in working order but there's some weakness. Hopefully with just, use and time that should fix itself. I'm wanting to get you in for a full eye exam and vision check though. You'll probably need glasses or some sort of rehab to help your muscle control build back up. Until then, just, keep at it? And try not to give yourself migraines?” Matt tilted his head at the expression, “I'm worried, about your mental health, going through this. I mean- How long have you been without your sight, Matt?”

“Um, 16-17 years maybe? I'd, have to actually check the date... I, it's been a rough couple days...”

“Yeah, and it was just- forced on you. So, it wasn't you getting it corrected or something after the accident, it was a long time out, and your mind has already adapted and begun to think normally without it. Now, you have it back. I mean, it's already showing how much it's effecting you just moving around your own apartment.”

Matt shrugged, “The good news, I can always close my eyes, I never got the choice to be able to open them when I lost my sight. So, I'll... I'll count my blessings and be thankful for every fucking one of them.”

Claire sighed, “You got a doctor you can check in with, or do you need a recommendation there too?”

“I got one, somewhere- Foggy'll have to dig up the card. Got a yearly requirement for my insurance... The whole 'still blind, yep' bullshit.”

Claire laughed and smacked his shoulder, “I can't wait until the answer is 'nope'.”

Matt snickered and shifted to stand up, “Yeah, I- can't either now that I think about it.” He smiled and blinked when he reached out, tilting his head as he picked up the bottle, frowning at it. “Huh... this is- my vodka...”

“Huh? Yeah, that's vodka, why?”

“I, it- okay, I can see why Foggy grabbed the wrong drink that time... He um, was ordering water at a bar... we didn't go to Josie's it was some meeting with Marci about the Landman and Zack things... He grabbed her vodka rocks by mistake... I thought it'd be like... definitely not look like water.”

“Oh, trust me, it doesn't smell like it. He musta been distracted.”

“Dad preferred Scotch. It was, really the only alcohol I remember seeing really. I, thought they all looked like that or beer.”

“Oh, Matt, pay attention if you're drinking then. There is a rainbow of different types.”

Matt smiled as he poured a drink then glared when he heard the door kicked open, “Wade, you fugly sonofabitch...”

“My hands were full!”

“You break that lock I'll break your fucking leg,” he growled as he stomped around the dividing wall to glare before blinking, “Who is-”

“Matt,” Karen's voice met his ears and he smiled, nodding, “Holy shit, Matt,” he winced his eyes closed at the blurring before holding her back when she grabbed him, “They- oh thank God!”

“I'm okay, Karen.”

“Wait, Foggy- did he, make a Deal?”

“No, no Deals to get me back. This was just-”

“Are you sure? I mean, you can't Know right? Not if you're not the Marker holder?”

Matt blinked, head snapping toward where he knew Foggy had settled, “You, you didn't, right?”

“Matt, I'm not- would I have been at your Crossroads, if I'd already made a Deal?”

“Hey, ugly duckling move your ass some of us have shit to carry in!”

Matt shuffled back, letting Jessica and Luke through as Wade huffed and moved in a way he had no chance at focusing on or understanding. “Foggy, did you?”

“Matt... you always know when someone's lying. No, the only one in the world I have ever made a Deal with, is you.”

Matt smiled, “You're not lying.”

“No, I'm not,” Foggy smiled as he reached out and pulled him close. “Jesus Christ, did you guys buy out the whole store?!”

Matt snorted, “It'll get drank, we got at least two bottomless pits here.” He tilted his head toward the loud clattering footsteps before the door burst open. “Wade, did you actually break my locks?”

“No! I didn't!”

Matt sighed as he opened his eyes and blinked at the panting man in the doorway, “Murdock?”

“Holy shit, you really are a kid...” Matt huffed out a full breathe of air when he was suddenly tackled in a hug, “Yep, definitely a kid.”

He finally chuckled when the kid let him go, “How did you get out?”

Matt shrugged, “God's Will, I guess.”

Wade nudged his leg, earning an eyebrow raise, “I'm sorry, about Elektra...”

“Azrael. Her Name. She... she thought she was You, Wade. She, couldn't Understand, what made her so afraid of Death and Dying, but not of Killing, taking the lives of others. She thought, because so many died Alone, she would too. And the thought of that, of repeating that cycle again, it threw her into a pit- that she, just couldn't claw her way out of. But, I think I got through to her at the end. And I hope, she found her way Home.”

“Home, like Home Home?”

“Yeah- Home. We can return at any time, Wade. We can choose, just like they can choose. All it takes is, making the choice. We just- we're still so hung up on our Exile, our Fall, that we resent all thought of doing so...”

“I mean, you can see our reasoning right?”

Matt snorted, “I'm still here too ain't I?”

“Point,” Wade was smiling, “We can go Home...”

“Yep, we can be human and make our choices and, just-”

“Choose to follow the Rules.”

Matt snorted at Wade's grumbled, “Wade, I'd rather follow Rules than follow Orders any day of the week. At least, when it comes to Orders like the ones we all turned away from.”

Wade was chuckling, “I, will agree to that... did I ever tell you why I got a dishonorable discharge?”

Matt shook his head, “No, but knowing you, you probably blew something up.”

Wade snickered, “Nah, I, use to be a good little soldier. Yeah, I'd be a smart ass but when an order came through it was 'yes sir!'... until they tried to use us as a murder squad. Got orders to Clear a civilian structure... Clear as in wipe anything out we found... It was a refugee site. Just, a bunch of women and children, trying to outrun the war... I stood down, refused the moment we knew what is really was. They didn't like that one bit.”

“You're too good of a man to gun down defenseless people.”

“Oh, I've done that multiple times. I just won't gun down innocent people. They didn't do shit, all they were doing were trying to stay alive and keep their babies alive. I, probably over reacted though.”

“You do that a lot...”

“He called the order again, and, sent in the hounds... I put a bullet between his eyes the moment they were gone. Apparently they forgot I can snipe when I walked away from it.”

“You know the bad thing about that?”

“That fucker didn't have one ounce of Guilt over condemning a building full of innocent people...”

“Yeah... I wouldn't have done it, I couldn't have, but- he never called another Culling ever again.”

“Exactly.” Wade sighed and shrugged, “I got the boot in the ass, lost any valor I had, lost any chance at anything- Only reason I didn't end up in the box was that, the mission was a ghost mission. Not a fucking peep about it. Claimed I had a psychotic break, just lost it, popped my CO... Every fucking one of those assholes needed a bullet in the head... Every single one.”

“Was that- when it happened?”

“No, that- that was the deciding point in my life. Went into Merc work. There for awhile I was the only human at Sister Margaret's. Weasel set me up good, kept money in my pocket, beer in my gut, talked me outa a lot of stupid fucking shit. I honestly thought the man was an Angel when I caught on to some of the shit going down there. I'm to thank for why he doesn't like humans in his bar. Soft hearted prick just, takes in strays if they're there.”

“You really do cause destruction everywhere you go, don't you?”

“Eh, I'm like a tick, I just dig in until you give up getting rid of me.”

“That- I'd rather have the tick, least it'd fall off eventually-”

“Just for that, I'm drinking your beer...”

Matt chuckled, “Go ahead. You'd just replace it anyway.” He smiled and shrugged at the confused noises, “You're not as big of an asshole as you try to act, you just forget that sometimes.”

“Murdock, just for that I'm drinking all your beer! Ruin a man's reputation like that!”

Matt smiled as he opened his eyes at something moving close by, reaching out as Jessica waved something at him, hands settling on the 6 pack before it finally clicked. Wade had already gotten him more beer from the store on their trip. “Right, sure you are, Wilson.”

“You can't tell what this is without touching it can you?”

“It's... like... trying to sync up the memory of something and image of it, but the difference is the memory is on fire. So, yeah, I am still getting use to how to identify things.”

“Oh, shit, right, I forgot... the whole hellfire thing.”

“Yeah, now. Everything is like, a picture to me. I remember pictures. Still images. But, my brain is having trouble understanding everything right now. So, yeah, I'm... falling back on very old teachings from back when I lost my sight. Learning how to re-identify everything.”

Claire moved to crouch next to him and hold out a cold drink, “Doesn't help with the motion blurring I bet.”

“Yeah, or my eyes getting tired and losing focus. So, about those programs?”

“I'll have to ask around. I've worked with some stroke patients and dealt with some recovery of sight, but those were basically immediately started after the incidents. We'll need to do a full check up before any of that can start.”

“You'd think the old man would have fixed all that up for you when he fixed your eyes,” Wade grumbled as he settled on the couch.

“When has He ever thought to take care of Everything at the same time?”

“Point,” Matt smirked at the clink of a glass against his.


End file.
